english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherami Leigh
Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988 in Dallas, Texas, U.S.) is an American actress and voice actress. She's married to actor Jon Christie. She's known for voicing: Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC and Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Curly-Q (ep44) *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Cheerleader (ep5), Mary (ep1) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Meiying 'Animation - Dubbing' *Lastman (2017) - Laura (ep1), Tomie Katana (ep1) *Mecard (2018) - Isobel *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018) - Trixx (ep36) *Wakfu (2018) - Aurora, Echo 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Pearl Serpentine 'Movies' *Ribbit (2014) - Sandy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master 2: Candy Planet (????) - Rainie *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Star Wars: Resistance: The Recruit (2018) - Mia Gabon 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017-2018) - Ilia Amitola Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Haruna *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Mary Beriam *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Mari Tachibana *Baki (2018) - Kozue Matsumoto *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Tamaki Kawazoe *Big Windup! (2009) - Chiyo Shinooka *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Chan *Black Butler (2011) - Elizabeth Midford, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Elizabeth Midford *Black Butler II (2012) - Elizabeth Midford *Black Cat (2007) - Aya, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Katarzyna (ep7), Snow *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Yuri Egin *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Sarada Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi (ep24), Young Woman (ep17) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Kyouka Izumi *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Hanabi Ikuta, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Wrench, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Kae (ep6), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Chayka *Claymore (2008-2009) - Eva, Pamela (ep21), Uma (ep21), Young Clare, Yuliana, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Kanon Ozu *Corpse Princess (2010) - Itsuki Yamagami *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Nenene Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Road Kamelot, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Road Kamelot *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kiriko Kiyuna *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mei Ren *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - July, Mai Kashiwagi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - July *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Mikiko Kawamoto *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Lopmon, Luca (ep38) *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Lenard Mole, Miyako, Store Owner (ep4), Tv Wife (ep8) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Sieglinde Baumgard *ERASED (2016) - Airi Katagiri *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lucy Heartfilia *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Misao Amari *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Elicia Hughes, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Mami Izumi (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Kaguya (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Fana (ep14) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Mai Taniyama *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Regina, Softball Club Member (ep9) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Aya Fujisawa/'Ayame' *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Beatrice *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Tsukino Hououin (ep10) *Heroic Age (2009) - Yuty La *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Boy 3, Girl 3, Koharu Mama, Makoto Ono, Moemi Goda, Mori (ep2) *Hyouka (2017) - Quiz Club Vice President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Plutia/Iris Heart *ID-0 (2017) - Maya Mikuri *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Bachou Mouki *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Sandra Fischer *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kazumi Akiyama *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kazumi Akiyama *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Douhan Hirasaka (ep9), Jungle Announcer (ep9) *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Mutsuki (Announced) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Ayano Kannagi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Honoka Shirahama, Makoto Himeno (ep8) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Yukina Shirahane *Last Hope (2018) - Emilia *Level E (2012) - Fujii (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Shizuna Endo *Lost Song (2018) - Rin *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Toto *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Uruchi Minaya *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Uruchi Minaya *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Member (ep11), Tome Kurata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Lunar Edomae *Nabari (2009) - Shijima *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2018) - Princess Chiyo, Ruka (ep285), Shinko Inari (ep453) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6, Fuka Narutaki/Student No.22 (eps23-26), Fumika Narutaki/Student No.23 (eps23-26) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Pen Pen *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Shunpei *One Piece (2013-2015) - Pepper *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Machiko Himura (ep12) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kirimi Nekozawa *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Kneesocks, Naked Little Girl (ep4B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Sae Kashiwagi *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep5A) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Mii (ep3) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Mika Shimotsuki *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mika Shimotsuki *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Yuki Maeno *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Noa Kleis *revisions (2019) - Chang Lu Steiner *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kyoko Aono *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Dream Princess (ep11) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Nipasu (ep16) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Anne (ep6), Seth (ep6), Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Makoto Hozumi *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Riru *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Ghost Girl, Satsuki Tawaraya *Sekirei (2010) - Hibiki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Hibiki, Sekirei (ep2) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Natsumi Hinata *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Shana *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Shana *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Servant B (ep3) *Shiki (2012) - Sunako Kirishiki *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Kylie (ep54), TV Daughter (ep7), Yaz Heiresz, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Primula *Soul Eater (2010) - Patty Thompson *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Patty Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Suzuha Amane, Yuki Amane (ep25) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Lottie Gelh *Strike Witches (2010) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Suzuka (2007) - Player (ep22), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Asuna/Asuna Yuuki *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Terra Formars (2017) - Kanako Sanjo (Announced), Nanao Akita (ep12; Announced), Yuriko Minamoto (ep1; Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Fan Xinglou *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Kuu Orla, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Cecily Campbell *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Uoo Roo *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Uoo Roo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Suzuran *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Iris Cannary *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Naomi *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Himawari Kunogi, Girl (ep1) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miharu Takeshita *Zetman (2013) - Child (ep3), Mayu Hashimoto, News Anchor, Woman (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Ayeka (Announced) *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the Third: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid (2019) - Maki, Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kazari Uiharu *Blame! (2017) - Tae, Village Child A, Young Boy A *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sarada Uchiha *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa, Yokomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Biyomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Biyomon, Yokomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Pansy *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Lucy Heartfilia *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Lucy Heartfilia *GANTZ:O (2017) - Gantz Ball *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Liechtenstein *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Miss Kobayashi, Woman Announcing Marriage *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Douhan Hirasaka *Mai Mai Miracle (2016) - Ms. Hizuru, Additional Voices *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (2018) - Leilia *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Claudia Peer *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Pen Pen *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Mika Shimotsuki *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino' *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Shana *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Summer Wars (2011) - Mao Jinnouchi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Ellatte *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Young Amelia *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Himawari Kunogi, Spirit A *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Elizabeth Midford (ep2) *Black Butler II (2012) - Elizabeth Midford *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Shirly, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Moemi Goda, Fujisaki, Kintama *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Natsume Honma *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Shana *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Wahanly Shume *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Sarada Uchiha *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Satsuki Yatoji *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Iris Cannary, Female Voice D 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Iris (ep13) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Little Girl (ep1), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Colorworld (2018) - Narration *Teleworld (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Close Enemies (2020) - Additional Voices *Yucatán (2019) - Leticia 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Aline, Additional Voices *Always a Witch (2019) - Mayte *Better Than Us (2019) - Zhanna, Female Coworker 2 *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Elisa Cifuentes, Additional Voices *Marseille (2016-2018) - Barbara *Money Heist (2017) - Nairobi/'Ágata Jiménez' *Violetta (2015) - Laura Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Caeda, Cecilia, Gwendolyn *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Kris 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Gaige, Kellis Morrison, Norico Sullivan, Veanna Granlund *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Quartermaster *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Lucifer (child), Nephilim Champion *Fated: The Silent Oath (2016) - Additional Voices *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Tiffany Cox *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Female Computer, Ikrie *Kansei (2011) - Li Mei *King's Quest (2016) - Ice Guard (ep4), Princess Neese, Young Rosella (ep4) *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Shantae: ½ Genie Hero (2017) - Rottytops *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2019) - Minerva *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Dark Ranger *Yousei (2013) - Li Mei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Kotomi Sanada *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Sarly *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Drossel Weissberg *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Makoto Niijima *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Mahiru Konatsuki (Announced) *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Employee, Plutia *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Komaru Naegi *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Kana Hazuki *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Sumika Tokiwa *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Meiko Okamoto *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Majorita *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier D *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mae *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Rhea, Seiros *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Caeda *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Kanon Daiba *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Kanon Daiba *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Lady Uzume *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Judgment (2019) - Mafuyu Fujii *Lux-Pain (2009) - Nami Kamishiro *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Syrma *NieR: Automata (2017) - A2 *Onechanbara ZII: Chaos (2015) - Saki *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Alice Mifune, Kyoko Meguro *Persona 5 (2017) - Makoto Niijima *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Makoto Niijima *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Bianca, City Lady, Young Noblewoman *Street Fighter V (2016) - Fevrier *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Niko *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Christel Ward *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Violette Szand *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Alexa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (281) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (258) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2020. External Links *Cherami Leigh on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors